gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece x JoJo: Warriors of the Ages
One Piece x JoJo: Warriors of the Ages is a beat 'em up/hack 'n slash game from Koei-Tecmo and Namco Bandai. It crosses the two famous Weekly Shonen Jump mangas One Piece and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure with one another. Plot A world merger suddenly happens in both the New World and one Earth. Warriors who were once thought dead are suddenly alive. Now two warriors, Monkey D. Luffy and Jotaro Kujo seek to find the disturbance in the world and return them to normal. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Warriors Orochi. The game retains the C5 System. Characters One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Arlong *Alvida *Buggy the Clown *Dracule Mihawk *Don Krieg *Hatchan *Kuro *Wapol *Crocodile *Mr. 1 (Daz Bones) *Mr. 2 Bon Clay (Bentham) *Mr. 3 (Galdino) *Bellamy *Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) *Jesus Burgess *Edward Newgate (Whitebeard) *Portgas D. Ace *Marco *Vista *Jozu *Gecko Moria *Perona *Bartholomew Kuma *Trafalgar D. Water Low *Emporio Ivankov *Jinbe *Shanks *Wiper *Eneru *Rob Lucci *Kaku *Jabra *Blueno *Magellan *Hannyabal *Akainu (Sakazuki) *Kizaru (Borsalino) *Aokiji (Kuzan) *Monkey D. Garp *Smoker *Tashigi *Morgan *Coby *Sentomaru *Hody Jones *Caesar Clown *Vergo *Monet *Donquixote Doflamingo *Sabo JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jonathan Joestar *William Anthonio Zeppeli *Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Dio Brando *Joseph Joestar *Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *Rudol von Stroheim *Lisa Lisa *Santana *Wamuu *Esidisi *Kars *Jotaro Kujo *Jean Pierre Polnareff *Old Joseph Joestar *Muhammed Avdol *Noriaki Kakyoin *Iggy *Gray Fly *Devo the Cursed *Rubber Soul *Hol Horse *Enya Geil *DIO *Death 13 *Midler *N'Doul *Anubis Chaca *Anubis Khan *Anubis Polnareff *Alessi *Mariah *Pet Shop *Vanilla Ice *Josuke Higashikata *Okuyasu Nijimura *Koichi Hirose *Yukako Yamagishi *Rohan Kishibe *Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu *Akira Otoishi *Yoshikage Kira *Kosaku Kawajiri *Giorno Giovanna *Bruno Buccellati *Guido Mista *Pannacotta Fugo *Narancia Ghirga *Leone Abbacchio *Trish Una *Diavolo *Jolyne Kujo *Ermes Costello *Weather Report *Narciso Anasui *Enrico Pucci *Johnny Joestar *Gyro Zeppeli *Diego Brando *Funny Valentine *Diego Brando from Another World *JoJolion Josuke Higashikata *Joshu Higashikata Stages *Windknights *Air Supplena Island *Cairo *Morioh *Rome *Green Dolphin Street Prison *Rocky Mountains Town *Shells Town *Logue Town *Syrup Village *Baratie *Arlong Park *Logue Town *Drum Island *Rainbase *Alubarna *Mock Town *Skypiea *Enies Lobby *Thriller Bark *Sabaody Archipelago *Marineford *Fishman Island *Punk Hazard *Dressrosa Voice Cast *Mayumi Tanaka ... Monkey D. Luffy, Oars *Kazuya Nakai ... Roronoa Zoro *Akemi Okamura ... Nami *Kappei Yamaguchi ... Usopp, Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu, Minotaurus *Ikue Otani ... Tony Tony Chopper, Death 13 *Yuriko Yamaguchi ... Nico Robin *Kazuki Yao ... Franky, Mr. 2 *Cho ... Brook *Yoko Matsuoka ... Alvida *Mika Doi ... Coby *Banjo Ginga ... Morgan, Daniel J. D'Arby *Shigeru Chiba ... Buggy the Clown *Koichi Hashimoto ... Kuro *Fumihiko Tachiki ... Don Krieg, Akainu *Jurota Kosugi ... Arlong *Toshiyuki Morikawa ... Hatchan, Eneru, Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri *Junko Noda ... Tashigi *Bin Shimada ... Wapol *Keiji Hirai ... Lapahn *Ryuzaburo Otomo ... Crocodile *Tetsu Inada ... Mr. 1, Jesus Burgess *Toshio Furukawa ... Portgas D. Ace *Nobuyuki Hiyama ... Mr. 3 *Akio Otsuka ... Marshall D. Teach, Wamuu *Wataru Takagi ... Bellamy, Okuyasu Nijimura *Masaki Aizawa ... Wiper *Tomokazu Seki ... Rob Lucci *Masaya Takatsuka ... Jabra, Vista *Ryotaro Okiayu ... Kaku *Seiji Sasaki ... Blueno *Masaya Onosaka ... Spandam, Alessi *Hoko Kuwashima ... Going Merry *Takehito Koyasu ... Aokiji, Dio Brando, DIO, Diego Brando, Diego Brando from Another World *Hiroshi Naka ... Monkey D. Garp *Katsuhisa Hoki ... Gecko Moria, Jinbe, Ryohei Higashikata *Kumiko Nishihara ... Perona *Hideyuki Hori ... Bartholomew Kuma, Pacifista *Hiroshi Kamiya ... Trafalgar Law *Kazue Ikura ... Sentomaru *Unsho Ishizuka ... Kizaru, Old Joseph Joestar *Mitsuaki Hoshino ... Magellan *Tetsuo Goto ... Hannyabal *Mitsuo Iwata ... Emporio Ivankov *Takashi Nagasako ... Jozu *Toru Okawa ... Sengoku, Weather Report, Narrator, Lapahn's thoughts *Hideyuki Tanaka ... Donquixote Doflamingo *Kinryu Arimoto ... Whitebeard, Cameo *Joji Nakata ... Hody Jones, Enrico Pucci *Ryusei Nakao ... Caesar Clown *Junichi Suwabe ... Vergo *Naoko Matsui ... Monet *Toru Furuya ... Sabo *Kazuyuki Okitsu ... Jonathan Joestar *Yoku Shioya ... William Anthonio Zeppeli *Yoji Ueda ... Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Tomokazu Sugita ... Joseph Joestar *Takuya Sato ... Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *Atsushi Imaruoka ... Rudol von Stroheim *Atsuko Tanaka ... Lisa Lisa *Keiji Fujiwara ... Esidisi *Kazuhiko Inoue ... Kars *Daisuke Ono ... Jotaro Kujo *Fuminori Komatsu ... Jean Pierre Polnareff *Kenta Miyake ... Muhammed Avdol *Daisuke Hirakawa ... Noriaki Kakyoin Trivia *Generic officers are named after music references, akin to selective stands. Category:One Piece Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Namco Bandai Category:Crossover